


it takes a village

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Series: never the same love twice [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Linctavia - Freeform, F/M, background Minty, background wellven - Freeform, basically just more Bellarke family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dad?”</p><p>“What’s up, buddy?” </p><p>Bellamy shifts so Jacob can sit next to him, but his son stays standing, which is his first clue that this is A Serious Matter. </p><p>“I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>Bellamy puts the costume to the side. “You can ask me anything, you know that.”</p><p>“Can you be the stage dad for my show?”</p><p>or, the one where it takes a village to raise a child, but it also takes one to help said child prepare for their first talent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes a village

They say it takes a village to raise a child, but it also takes one to help said child prepare for their first talent show.

 

Kindergarteners are not allowed to participate, so when the flyers are sent home to all the first graders, Jacob slaps it proudly on the kitchen counter and declares that he’s going to do it.

 

“Is that so?” Clarke grabs the flyer and gives it a scan. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I can’t decide!” Jacob hops up onto a chair at the table and steals a piece of strawberry from Amelia’s high chair tray. The baby, now a year old, shrieks with laughter and tries to grab it back. “I think I want to do a dance but I also want to fight.”

 

“Fight?” Clarke’s mind immediately flashes to a Rocky-esque boxing ring filled with seven year olds.

 

“Like Aunt ‘Tavia!”

 

That makes more sense. Octavia had dabbled in mixed martial arts growing up, but had recently gotten her black belt in karate and was teaching a class at the community rec center on Tuesday nights.

 

It’s Bellamy who comes up with the idea when he gets home from work that night. He’s trying to coerce Amelia to eat her mashed potatoes and not smear them down her chest as Jacob retells his plan.

 

“Why not do both?” Bellamy offers, letting out a relieved sigh when Amelia finally manages to swallow a spoonful. Clarke looks up from Jacob’s steak, which she’s cutting into little slivers.

 

“Both?”

 

It would almost be creepy, the way Clarke and Jacob speak and tilt their heads in unison, if it wasn’t so damn adorable.

 

“Yeah, both. You can find a song that works for whatever dance you want to do, and just mix some karate chops in there. It’ll be cute.”

 

The idea just snowballs from there. Jacob recruits his best friend, Elliot, and Miller and Monty’s daughter, Molly, who is a year older than the two boys. Octavia offers to teach the three of them some basic karate moves to incorporate into their dance, and Lincoln somehow finds himself volunteering to paint the background mural that will be displayed behind the kids onstage. Clarke helps the kids organize the actual dance, and since Wells is the principal of the elementary school, Raven volunteers to run the sound booth for the show. She’s the one who suggests they do their performance to “Kung Foo Fighting”, to which the kids enthusiastically agree.

 

Two weeks before the show, Clarke is in the bathroom trying to teach Amelia to use the toilet and Bellamy is lounging on the couch, The History Channel on in the background as he sews a tear in Jacob’s costume.

 

“Dad?”

 

“What’s up, buddy?”

 

Bellamy shifts so Jacob can sit next to him, but his son stays standing, which is his first clue that this is A Serious Matter.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Bellamy puts the costume to the side. “You can ask me anything, you know that.”

 

“Can you be the stage dad for my show?”

 

Bellamy had gone to enough PTA meetings to know that they were looking for a parent to volunteer backstage the night of the show. The job was simple: since the teachers who volunteered would be the ones shepherding the kids into the right spots, the only thing the stage parent had to do was “arrange the props”. Basically, it was taking the mic on or off the stage depending on the act and making sure no wires were in the way of the performers.

 

It’s a ridiculously simple job, so simple that most parents would loathe to do it, but most parents didn’t have Jacob staring at them with his big baby blues, looking at them like this was the most important thing in the world.

 

“Jacob, I’d be honored to.”

 

The next night, Clarke is still awake when he gets home late from the station. She rolls over and gives him a drowsy smile as he climbs into bed and cocoons himself around her, inhaling the cucumber melon scent of her shampoo.

 

“Hi,” he mumbles into the skin of her neck.

 

She reaches back and runs her hand through his curls. “Hi. How was work?”

 

“Too long. How about you?”

 

“I finally finished the commission for that new Italian restaurant downtown! They’re picking it up on Friday.”

Bellamy presses a kiss to the column of her throat. “That’s great, Clarke. They’re going to love it.”

 

“They better,” she scoffs, “I spent way too long on it.”

 

“They will,” he assures her. “They’d be stupid not to.”

 

Clarke shifts, rolling over so that they’re face to face. She puckers her lips dramatically, and Bellamy murmurs that she’s a total dork before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. They kiss languidly for a few moments before Clarke gasps. “I forgot to tell you!”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“I overheard Jacob talking to his friends when I went to pick him up today.” Clarke’s smile grows impossibly wider. “He’s so proud that you’re helping out with the show, Bell. I swear he repeated himself six times. _MY dad is going to be the stage parent this year_. He told everyone in his immediate vicinity.”

 

“I was really happy he asked me,” Bellamy murmurs, his heart swelling in his chest at Clarke’s words. “I’m glad I get to help out.”

 

Clarke shifts so that her head is resting on his chest, and he immediately wraps his arms around her torso, pulling her flush against him. “The rest of the PTA parents are going to die,” she mumbles, already half asleep. “They’ve already crowned you The Hot Dad, and now that you’ve volunteered to help with the show, there’s a fair chance one of them might try to jump your bones.”

 

Bellamy chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “As long as the one jumping my bones is The Hot Mom, I won’t mind.”

 

The night of the show finally arrives, and Clarke is seated front and center in the audience. Miller and Monty are seated to her right, and Octavia and Lincoln to her left. Lily is trying to balance a squirming Amelia on her lap before finally giving up and letting Octavia scoop up her niece and bounce her on her knee.

 

The house lights go down, and Wells walks out onto the stage with a big smile.

 

“Good evening, everyone. I’m Principal Jaha, and welcome to Arkadia Elementary’s Spring Talent Show!”

 

The audience politely applauds, and Wells launches into the general housekeeping announcements he has to make before every school functions. He finally introduces the first performer, and the show begins.

 

Jacob is the ninth performer of the night, so Clarke knows they have a little bit of time before they see him. Halfway through the first performance, Amelia starts to fuss, so Clarke takes her from Octavia and lets her suck on a lollypop while she watches a third grader tap dance to Lady Gaga.

 

When the tap dancer is finished, Bellamy makes his first appearance. All he does is duck onstage to place two mics in the center, but Miller and Lincoln immediately start hollering and clapping. Raven, who is up in the sound booth, even shines the spotlight directly on him. Clarke and Octavia are in near hysterics as he gives them an exasperated wave and hustles back offstage.

 

“Are we officially that obnoxious family?” Clarke asks Octavia as the second performer starts.

 

“The family who is too large and too loud and ruins every school event?” Clarke nods, and Octavia smirks. “Damn right we are.”

 

When Bellamy comes onstage again to remove the mics, they thankfully stay silent. Or rather, they almost do. Amelia hadn’t been paying attention the first time he made an appearance, but this time she was watching, and the second his face turned toward the audience, she tries to launch herself off Clarke’s lap.

 

“ _DA DA_!” Amelia cries, stretching her little body toward the stage. Clarke catches her before she falls off her lap, and looks up to Bellamy watching them with amusement. He blows a kiss in Amelia’s direction, something they had been practicing the last few weeks, and she blows a raspberry back.

 

This happens every time Bellamy steps onstage. He shows his face, Amelia screams for him, and tries her hardest to wiggle her chubby body in his direction. By the time Jacob take the stage, Clarke’s arms are sore from trying to wrangle her.

 

“Give her to me,” Lincoln mutters as Jacob takes the stage. Clarke passes her over, and Lincoln picks up Amelia and places her on his shoulders. He goes to stand against the wall so he isn’t in anyone’s way, and Amelia immediately quiets down, fascinated by being up so high.

 

Jacob’s performance is, as expected hysterical. The only dance moves Clarke knows are a combination from leftover ballet sequences from her childhood and dorky “Mom dances”, as Raven calls them. That, compared with actual karate moves (Octavia taught them well, because they all look _good_ ), is so funny that the whole audience is hysterics. The three of them finish the dance with a perfect pirouette that turns into a roundhouse kick, and the audience gives them a standing ovation.

 

No one wins the talent show, as part of the school’s mandatory “everyone is a winner just for trying” policy, but it doesn’t matter. They all take the kids out for ice cream at the local diner afterwards, and Jacob won’t stop talking about how _awesome_ it was.

“…and then I thought I was going to fall during the last kick, but I didn’t, and everyone loved us!” he tells the waitress, who only stopped over to ask if they needed more spoons but instead found herself listening to the story of the entire night.

 

“Well, that sounds like a very special night. Congratulations!” she tells him with a smile.

 

“Thank you!” Jacob flashes her a toothy grin and digs into his cup of mint chocolate chip. “And did you know; _my dad_ was the one who worked backstage with us?”

 

The waitress, Gina, glances at Bellamy, who is wiping Amelia’s mouth as Clarke gives her a spoonful of chocolate. “What a nice dad you’ve got there, buddy.”

 

Molly puts down her spoonful of strawberry fixes Miller and Monty with a glare. “Why do I have _two_ dads and neither of you volunteered to work backstage?”

 

“Well, that’s because we’re lazy and Bellamy is Super Dad,” Miller says nonchalantly.

 

Monty smacks his arm. “Nate!”

 

“I mean, one of us will volunteer next year,” Miller amends. “I promise.”

 

Molly picks up her spoon again, satisfied.

 

Clarke leans against Bellamy’s arm and he looks down at her with a small smile. “You really are Super Dad, you know.”

 

He scoffs. “Oh, stop.”

 

“No, you are!” she insists. “You’re the best dad ever, Bell. I think so, Jacob thinks so, Amelia thinks so.” Clarke takes his hand and moves it to rest over her stomach. “This one is going to think so, too.”

 

Bellamy’s eyes widen and he splays his palm fully over her still-flat stomach. “Yeah?” he whispers, awe-struck. “Are you serious, Clarke?”

 

They hadn’t been trying, but having more kids had definitely been a topic of conversation multiple times throughout the last few months.

 

Clarke bites her lip and nods.

 

Bellamy laughs, elated, and cups to face to give her a heated kiss, regardless of the fact that they are in public and surrounded by children.

 

“Get a room,” Raven scoffs, flicking a straw wrapper in their direction. Bellamy waves her off, pulling Clarke close again.

 

They don’t tell everyone that night. They decide it to keep it to themselves for a little while, their own special secret. Jacob is flying so high right now that the news that he is going to have another little brother or sister might just make him explode.

 

So they stay quiet, and they look on with a smile at their family. Their big, obnoxious, perfect family. They won’t tell them now, but they will soon.

 

They have all the time in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come cry over season three with me on tumblr!   
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
